


Hurt

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of Ep 6 spoilers, Doubt, F/F, I know it’s on the short side, I’m finishing up with tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: Hurt and doubt morph into something akin to agony as a result of one's actions.





	Hurt

> _It hurt._

It hurt Skout when Toth strolled right past her as if she was just a tumbleweed. It hurt not seeing any response from Toth.  _It hurt_ because Skout did not know if she was the problem in this equation. What Skout did know was that it was  _her_ fault.

Thoughts swarmed Skout’s mind as she sat idly in the infirmary. Skout was permitted to stay for the night due to her inability to go on missions efficiently. As Toth so harshly pointed out.

Skout wondered how Toth had suddenly changed from someone she considered her comrade to a stranger. It had happened all too quickly.

One moment, Skout remembered Toth hopelessly staring at her that made Skout’s heart break at seeing how much Toth cared. It absolutely was a rare moment of vulnerability for Toth. Skout despised whenever Toth put on a façade when it was the two of them. Skout wanted Toth to know that it’s okay to spew out emotions.

But she never got the chance because in the next moment, Toth neglected her. Pretending that nothing had happened. That Toth did not save her life in exchange for losing a chance to catch the nomad. Somehow Toth was not herself anymore. Toth became aloof and always snapped whenever someone dared to step out of line.

Skout knew that Toth was calloused, but this was not the Toth she admired anymore. As a result of the sudden change in emotion, Skout knew that something was weighing down on Toth. Whether it be what was being discussed in that meeting with the Don, that everyone seemed reluctant to explain what happened, or something Skout did.

 _”Am I a burden to Toth?”_ Skout asked, reminding herself of all the times Toth could have prospered without her.

Skout shook her head vehemently.  _“No that can’t be... Right?”_

Too many unanswered questions hindered Scout all at once.

Too many to leave unanswered.

Too many for her to ever be able to get a good night’s sleep.

And definitely too many to not affect Scout mentally.

So, as to what Scout is feeling?

Not only does it pain her.

_It hurts._

**Author's Note:**

> This was what I could come up with on a whim, any suggestions for prompts on these two would be appreciated. I decided to write this because of the author who first wrote in the Toth and Scout tag so go checkout their awesome fics!


End file.
